


Comfy Cozy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [224]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline canonish “Domestic fluff ft. clingy boyfriend”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [224]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Comfy Cozy

Caroline loved Saturdays. After blowing off steam Friday evenings and before relaxing on Sunday mornings, she had a perfect 12-hour window to get all the chores she itched to do throughout the week done and finished. Laundry and floors and dusting - it was a centering practice for her to clean the house to her standards, no need to accommodate for work or her social life.

But when she tried to stretch and jump out of bed, a strong arm pulled her back into a familiar chest. Apparently, she’d need to accommodate for a clingy boyfriend. “Klaus,” she whined as she half heartedly struggled to free herself. “I have to get up.”

A sleepy groan hummed against her shoulder, the tank she wore doing nothing to block the warmth of his mouth. “No, you don’t. Stay with me, rest a while.”

“It’s Saturday,” she urged quietly. “I promise, I’ll sleep in tomorrow.”

“Or,” he countered, his lips trailing up the nape of her neck, “you stay now, and I help you move that bookshelf you’ve been wanting to mop underneath.”

Ooh, _that_ was interesting. “I will give you an hour, but a minute longer, and I tell everyone how much a cuddle monster you are.” She laughed at the pained pout he gave, though it was quickly soothed when she settled back against him. “Sucker,” she teased, his arm already burrowing her deeper into his embrace.

A kiss to her hair this time. “For you? Absolutely.”

She sighed, closing her eyes as his breathing slowed behind her. She really loved Saturdays, even if she was learning to enjoy them in new ways.


End file.
